Day by Day
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: Get your hands off her!" Natsume yelled at his so called best friend. "She dumped you, so I can do what I wish!" Ruka yelled back. Natsume snapped and the next thing they saw was blood.


_Just a shot idea I suddenly got! xD I have been so busy writing "Crimson Camellia" that I haven't written any one-shots! Lol! I got the inspiration for the title and plot from the song "Haru Haru" (Day by Day) by Big Bang (awesomest band ever)._

_The bold lines are lines from the song Haru Haru. I guess this is kind of like a sing fic.

* * *

_

**D**ay **b**y **D**ay

Natsume, Mochu, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Koko were walking in the alleyways of Tokyo, looking for another fight against some random street gangs or maybe the Yakuza (Japanese Mafia).

Natsume was confused as to why Ruka has been missing a lot lately, it was bothering him but he couldn't get to him, Ruka never answered his phone anymore for some reason.

"Ruka has been busy a lot lately, hasn't he?" Mochu asked Koko. Koko nodded, his face seemed spacey, like he was on another planet.

"You think he has a girlfriend?" Yuu asked all of a sudden. Natsume froze and turned around.

"If he had a girlfriend he would have quit the gang already!" Mochu said. Natsume was glaring at the four men now.

"Oh yeah, because normally if one of us find a hot girl we fuck her together, a group thing…" Kitsuneme said as he tapped his chin with his finger.

Well, that was what they used to do……until Natsume fell head over heels in love with Mikan Sakura. When the gang asked when they were going to do "it" Natsume kicked their asses, yelling that Mikan was his.

But their relationship ended 2 months ago. They had no idea why but Mikan just suddenly wanted to break up. She said she didn't love Natsume anymore.

Natsume wasn't fazed by it, though. For he knew she was lying, he knew her too well. She was very easy to read. He still said they were dating; they were just on a break since they couldn't get enough of each other and were always together.

But the other guys weren't so sure…

The group kept on walking when something caught Natsume's eye from the corner.

"**Leave  
Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me"**

There stood Ruka and _Mikan (?)_ together. Ruka reached out and took Mikan's hand into his; he looked away from her as he stroked her hand gently with his thumb. Mikan didn't do anything; she just stood there, allowing him to do this.

But the next thing she did was the thing that shocked him. Mikan grabbed unto Ruka's hand and stretched it out and put a ring in his palm. Natsume's eyes widened. It was the second ring in the pair he bought for them!

Ruka looked surprised but he put on the ring and Mikan smiled at him. Natsume noticed she had on her ring too. He cursed under his breath and glanced at his friends, and then he pulled his face in disgust.

When Mikan left Ruka noticed that Natsume and the others were watching him. He turned his back to them and was about to walk off when Natsume grabbed his shoulder and forced him to turn around and face him.

"**My broken heart like a wave  
My shaken heart like a wind."**

"What the heck are you doing with _her?_" Natsume hissed. Ruka seemed unfazed and ignored Natsume's deadly glare. Ruka shoved Natsume away.

"She dumped you, Natsume; I'm free to go after her if I wish!" Ruka said as he held up his head high. That did it, Natsume was pissed.

Natsume balled his fist and hit Ruka in the face, causing him to fall down. Ruka got up quickly and hit Natsume as well. Natsume was about to attack again when Koko, Kitsuneme and Mochu grabbed him and dragged him backwards, trying to stop him. Yuu held unto Ruka, trying to stop him.

Natsume was trying to get free from the three men's grasps. He kicked and punched and went wild. Eventually he got free and he walked in the other direction where he came from, kicking bins as he did and swearing under his breath. The other guys just watched him, astonished.

* * *

A few days later, Natsume was with Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu and Mochu in the parking lot of the mall where they went manga shopping. As they parked Natsume saw something very disturbing.

Mikan and Ruka were sitting in his red BMW, talking. Mikan often smiled and laughed at what Ruka said. Ruka noticed that Natsume and the others were there so to provoke Natsume he gestured for Mikan to scoot closer. She did and Ruka wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

Mikan spotted Natsume in the back of the other car, his face seemed deadly as he glared at Ruka. A wave of guilt washed over her. Ruka realized her pained expression.

"**What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?  
Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?  
I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you  
I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times"**

Ruka pulled Mikan closer and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her scent. That made Natsume snap. He got out of the car, startling the other guys and walked over to Ruka's car. He got unto the front and slammed his hands hard on the window.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Natsume yelled. Koko had to drag Natsume away before he became even more violent.

* * *

Natsume was lying on his bed at his apartment. He was pissed off as hell. How dare his Mikan get touched by his best friend! _His best friend! _Natsume has never felt so betrayed in his life. He loved Mikan with all his heart and now she was off having sex (most likely) with Ruka Nogi! _She was his Polka Dots!_

Natsume stood up walked into the living room. He sat down in a nearby chair and finally the tears started rolling down his cheeks. _Yes, Natsume Hyuuga was crying._

He cried louder and louder until eventually he could no longer cry. He stood up and went into the bathroom to look at himself in the mirror. He looked like a total mess. He took the shampoo bottle and threw it against the mirror, causing the glass to shatter. Because he was standing so close some glass cut his hands and cheek, but he didn't care. His heart was going through a lot more pain now than this.

He slammed his hands against the broken mirror (making his wounds worse) and he looked down, allowing the tears to flow down again. He looked up into the mirror again. He could barely recognize himself. The images of Mikan and him happy together were flashing through his mind.

"**I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)**

**Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye…"

* * *

**

Natsume didn't sleep very well that night and he was now walking in the busy streets of Tokyo, his shoulders were hanging and he looked like a total wreck. He bumped into people and fell over, but he was too depressed to even care.

Mikan on the other hand was in the exact same street in her apartment building walking down the long and dark hallway. She just received the letter from her doctor. She slammed against the wall and slid down until she was sitting, tears flowing down her cheeks. She pulled her hand through her hair, a big ball of hair coming free.

_What was she going to do?

* * *

_

"**You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud  
Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened"**

Natsume was at home standing in the living room; he wanted to get rid of his anger which has been boiling up in him. He picked up a chair and threw it so hard across the room that it broke into pieces.

He carried on trashing and smashing things in the room; eventually he fell down unto the floor and started crying again.

Koko and Yuu were watching the whole scene. Yuu was about to go in to help Natsume but Koko grabbed unto his shoulder.

"Don't dude, he needs to be alone." Koko said. Yuu looked at him and then back at Natsume, a pained expression on his face.

* * *

"**I hope your heart feels relieved  
Please forget about me and live (on)  
Those tears will dry completely  
As time passes by"**

Koko, Yuu, Kitsuneme and Ruka were sitting in the hospital room where Mikan was being held. She had on a plain white beanie to cover her head, which no longer had any hair.

Ruka stroked her cheek and smiled at her. She smiled back but she had other things on her mind. She looked out the window as she held unto the ring Natsume gave her. She pulled it off.

"Ruka-pyon?" Mikan began.

"Hm?"

"I have a favor to ask…"

Meanwhile, Mochu was standing outside the hospital room was dialing Natsume's phone number. He waited until Natsume picked up.

* * *

Natsume was walking in the alleyways alone when his phone rang. He picked it up.

"What?" he yelled into the phone.

"Dude, she's dying." Mochu said over the receiver. Natsume frowned.

"Who's dying?"

"Mikan."

Natsume's eyes widened as he turned around. He dropped his phone and jacket and ran for his life. He had to get there, before it was too late.

"**Don't look back and leave  
Don't find me again and live (on)  
Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories  
I can bear it in some way  
I can stand in some way  
You should be happy if you are like this  
I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)"

* * *

**

"_Natsume, look I made snow bunnies!" Mikan said excitedly as she pointed wildly at the ground. Natsume who was freezing to death because he gave his coat to Mikan (who was so stupid to forget hers) looked down. On the ground in the snow was a very well built snow bunny, two of them exactly._

"_Since when can you build snowmen?" Natsume asked with a smirk. Mikan stuck out her tongue and walked over to him._

"_Snow bunnies, Natsume! And I have always been able to!" Mikan corrected him._

"_Oh? So there is actually something you can do?" Natsume asked, his smirk got wider. Mikan was growing frustrated._

"_I'm not that dense!" she yelled at him and steam fumed out of her ears and her face was turning red._

"_Yeah yeah, calm down Strawberries." Natsume said as he pulled her closer, causing her to fall face first in his chest._

"_Strawberries?" she asked, confused. Natsume smirked._

"_You pervert!!!" Mikan yelled.

* * *

_

"_Natsume, I want a ring!" Mikan suddenly exclaimed as soon as she set foot in his apartment._

"_Huh?" _

"_A ring! You know to show you eternally love me!"_

"_You want to get married?"_

"_NO! Just a ring! Please?"_

_Natsume smirked, he liked the idea of marriage._

"_Good timing, Aoi bought a pair and she gave it to me, saying she doesn't need it anymore."_

"_Anymore?"_

"_She got dumped."_

"_Oh, a pair? So we can both have one?"_

"_Hn"_

"_Yay!" Mikan yelled as she threw her arms around Natsume._

"_I love you!" she yelled. Natsume smirked and pulled her closer but instead of saying "I love you" he kissed her, which eventually led to something else.

* * *

_

The nurses and doctors rushed the bed to the surgery room, hoping to be able to get rid of the Cancer now before it was too late, but the doctors weren't very positive that this will end well. She has been sick for awhile, it was too late.

Natsume rushed into the hospital and almost tripped (O__O) over nothing. He stopped running when he saw Ruka in front of him. He walked slowly, ignoring eye contact with him.

Natsume was about to run again when Ruka grabbed his wrist from behind. Natsume turned around, shocked.

"**It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)  
Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby  
I pray for you"**

Ruka opened Natsume's palm and placed the ring that belonged to him in it.

"She really loves you, Natsume. She says she always will."

And then, Ruka walked off. Natsume stared at the ring as he bumped his back into the wall. He slid down unto the floor. He felt like crying again. He remembered that Mikan was in pain so he stood up and ran to the surgery room.

When he got there, his friends were already standing there. Natsume pushed past them and banged his hands against the closed white doors. Was it too late?

* * *

Mikan watched the bright light above her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

"I love you, Natsume."

And then the heart rate monitor stopped beeping and just became one silent beam.

* * *

Natsume was crying again, his friends were trying to console him but nothing worked. Finally the surgery room door opened.

Natsume turned around, his hopes high. The doctors pushed the bed out, revealing a very pale Mikan. They stopped pushed the bed and allowed Natsume to see her one last time.

He fell to his knees in front of the bed and stared at Mikan's pale skin. Her brown hair was gone and he could no longer see her beautiful eyes.

He took hold of her freezing cold hand.

"**Oh girl I cry, cry  
You're my all, say goodbye, bye  
Oh my love don't lie, lie  
You're my heart, say goodbye."**

Natsume let the tears roll down more and then he buried his face on the bed next to Mikan. _She was gone.

* * *

_

**The End**


End file.
